El recuerdo de tú amor
by Udia Uchiha
Summary: -¿Ah si?, ¿Uzumaki Naruto está muerto?, eso de veras sería una hermosa noticia- Bromeó. -Hey vamos no exageres mujer, si hoy cumples veinticuatro quiero ver como serás de amargada a los cuarenta- Eso si la molestó.- Editado
1. Recuerdos

**Hola , soy nueva y esta es mi primera historia, espero sea de su agrado.**

**Disclaimer: Naruto y sus personajes son del genio Kishimoto.**

**ººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº**

**Capítulo uno: ****Recuerdos.**

**ºººFlash Backººº**

_-¿Ya terminaron el trabajo que les encomendé?-oía detrás de la puerta, le llamó la atención que alguien desconocido llegara a la casa y más aún la actitud nerviosa que tenía su padre en esos días._

_-Sí, Hiashi-sama. Hanako Hyûga ya no será un problema para usted- Lo que había dicho aquel desconocido la puso muy preocupada¨¿Cómo que mamá ya no será un problema para Papá?´´ pensó. _

_-Bien, esa mujer no sería nada más que un estorbo en mis planes, muerta ella ya no hay de que…..-._

_-¿Cómo que mi madre está muerta?-Lo interrumpió con la voz un poco quebrada, ya no soportaba seguir oyendo lo que decían-Contesta padre, ¿Tú mataste a mi madre?-Lo miraba con los ojos cristalizados._

_-Hinata, ve a tu cuarto y deja de escuchar conversaciones ajenas mocosa- Estaba visiblemente molesto, se notaba en su voz un tono muy furioso._

_-No me iré hasta que contestes, ¡¿Tú mataste a mi madre?!-Respondió a su padre con determinación. Su madre le había tratado de enseñar eso desde pequeña, de que nunca debía sentir miedo de nada ni nadie, pero era una persona demasiado noble como para siquiera levantar la voz, de hecho se sorprendió de que lo estuviera hablando de esa manera._

_Su padre se levantó del escritorio en que se encontraba, quedando frente a ella, mirándola con la misma fiereza. De pronto ella ya se encontraba en el suelo con una mano en la cara, su padre, su propio padre le había propinado un puñetazo en el rostro._

_Nunca antes en su vida le había golpeado, ni siquiera le alzaba la voz._

_-Te dije que vayas a tu cuarto- Habló el con un tono totalmente despreocupado._

_-¿Por qué has cambiado tanto padre?, ¿Qué te ha pasado?, ¿Te comportas igual que mi Tío Hizashi?- Preguntó antes de correr a su cuarto para llorar a no más poder._

**ºººFinal del Flash Backºººº**_  
_

**Doce años después.**

Un nuevo día comenzaba en la ciudad de Tokio, un nuevo día para una joven que acababa de abrir sus ojos pesadamente, al abrirlos se pueden notar perfectamente el color de sus ojos, dos ojos que imitan casi perfectamente a la luna llena. Se revuelve entre las sabanas por lo cual puede observarse su cabello largo de color azulado.

-Un día más- Lo dice de manera nostálgica ya sentada sobre la cama, desde aquel día su vida ya no fue la misma de antes, después de esa conversación su vida dio un giro de trescientos sesenta grados.

-Tal vez sea así pero hoy es mi cumpleaños ¿no?- Lo decía de una manera un poco más alegre. Cerró sus ojos y una serie de recuerdos vino a su mente.

**ººººFlash Backººº**

_Luego de haberse pasado toda la noche llorando a la mañana siguiente su primo Neji tocó a la puerta, a lo que Hinata respondió con un leve ¨pase¨._

_-Oye mi tío Hiashi quiere que bajes a su despacho- hablaba de una forma mas o menos incómoda . No lo culpaba pues nunca se había llevado bien con el y menos ahora que vivían bajo el mismo techo desde que falleció su padre._

_-Dile que me arreglaré un momento y bajaré- Respondía._

_-Está bien- En el acto volvió a cerrar la puerta para dar aviso a su tío._

_Diez minutos después bajaba por las escaleras para dirigirse al despacho de su padre con los ojos rojos e hinchados producto del llanto y un moretón en el rostro debido al puñetazo que su padre le había dado, a la noche no había bajado ni a cenar , con la noticia de que su madre había muerto no tenía ni ánimos para caminar._

_Ya frente a la puerta los nervios invadieron todo su cuerpo, no sabía como reaccionar ante el, tímidamente abrió la enorme puerta para ingresar, y ahí estaba él, sentado mirándola como si esperara que ella dijera algo._

_-Tú madre ha muerto en un accidente -Lo dijo en un tono frío._

_Ella simplemente abrió los ojos como platos ante lo que acababa de decir su padre, sentía enormes deseos de volver a llorar amargamente como lo había hecho toda la noche . ¿Un accidente?, pensó, anoche oyó que su padre la había matado y ahora le dice que sufrió un accidente _

_-Escuchaste lo que acabo de decir ¿no?-Ella simplemente asintió, estaba segura de que lloraría nuevamente, pero no quería hacerlo frente a su padre.-Te acabas de enterar ahora Hinata y fue así como pasó- Lo dijo como una orden._

_Ya lo había entendido todo, quería que permaneciera callada ya que, ella sabía que no fue así._

_-Tú la mataste- Lo dijo apenas como un susurro su voz sonaba quebrada, no soportaba que el se comportara de esa manera, no soportaba que le pidiera o mas bien que le ordenara callar la verdad, ya no soportaba la idea de que su madre haya muerto, pero lo que no soportaba en verdad era saber que su propio padre la había matado, ¿Qué no la amastarba?._

_-Te acabas de enterar que tú madre falleció en un accidente, anoche no escuchaste nada y será mejor que lo pienses de esa manera si no quieres sufrir o que las personas que amas sufran-_

_-¿Es una amenaza?-Sentía miedo –¿Quieres que quede callada?- Perfecto ahora estaba llorando, ya no quería estar en ese lugar._

_-Así es, escúchame bien mocosa- A leguas se notaba que ya perdía la paciencia- De ti depende que tu pequeña hermana no sufra igual o peor que tú-´´¿Cómo puede amenazarme con eso? 'pensó Hinata ._

_-¿Cómo puedes decir eso?, es tú hija- Definitivamente su padre había enloquecido._

**ºººFinal del flash Backººº**

Abrió los ojos nuevamente, el sonido de su celular le había devuelto a la realidad . Al ver la pantalla para saber quien la llamaba su rostro se tornó feliz pero pronto cambió a una mueca de desagrado pues debía fingir que esa persona no le agradaba para nada.

-¿Que quieres?- Preguntó de una manera molesta.

-Oye preciosa , por lo menos en tú cumpleaños deberías dejar ser un poco gruñona, solo llamo para alegrar el día- Una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro definitivamente había logrado su objetivo.

-¿Ah si?, ¿Uzumaki Naruto está muerto?, eso de veras sería una hermosa noticia- Bromeó.

-Hey vamos no exageres mujer, si hoy cumples veinticuatro quiero ver como serás de amargada a los cuarenta- Eso si la molestó.

-Oye subnormal, no soy amargada y no lo seré, si quieres fastidiar será mejor que busques a otra persona- Vocifero furiosa, de veras que ese sujeto lograba ponerla feliz y seguidamente enojada, la sacaba de quicio, hasta el día de hoy no se explicaba cómo se había enamorado de él.

ººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

-Me colgó- Suspiro decepcionado – Pero al menos pude escuchar su voz,¿ Que te hizo cambiar tanto Hinata?

**ºººFlash Backººº**

_Había estado por más de dos semanas buscándola no sabía muy bien que pasaba, por medio de Sakura se había enterado que la madre de Hinata había muerto, la llamaba al celular y no lo contestaba le dejaba infinidades de mensajes y nada. Estaba muy preocupado ya no sabía cómo encontrarla y con todo eso de que su padre la trataba peor que escoria la preocupación iba en aumento lo sabía porque ella se lo había contado._

_-Hinata, oye me enteré de lo de tu madre y de verdad lo siento, sólo quiero saber si estás bien, por favor cuando oigas esto llámame-Le había dicho en uno de los tantos mensajes en el buzón._

_-Hey ya son dos días que no se prácticamente nada de ti por lo menos dime que estas bien me tienes muy preocupado- _

_-Oye sé que no estas nada bien, entiendo cómo te sientes yo también perdí a mis padres, por favor contéstame- _

_-Maldita sea Hinata, no sé por qué actúas de esta manera si te sientes bien o mal sólo házmelo saber Sakura, los demás y yo estamos muy preocupados no te hemos visto por casi un mes , me preocupas, sabes que tú me importas mucho, al oír este mensaje sólo llámame-_

_Alguien golpeó la puerta de su departamento, se puso de pie para abrir la puerta._

_-Sakura, rápido-_

_-Hola Naruto, sólo pasaba para…-._

_-Sí lo sé para saber si sé algo de Hinata, y no, no se absolutamente nada-Decía totalmente desesperado- Mierda, ya no sé qué hacer o pensar, ya van un mes y no sabemos nada de ella-_

_-Naruto- la llamaba Sakura pero él seguía hablando._

_-No entiendo por qué se comporta de esa manera tan distante si sabe que sus amigos y yo estamos para consolarla debido a la muerte de su madre-Seguía hablando el rubio _

_-¡Naruto ya cállate , Hinata desapareció!- Dijo ya muy alterada con unas lágrimas en sus mejillas._

_-¿Qué?, N-no puede ser- Esa noticia le cayó como balde de agua fría-Cuando te has enterado, y por qué no me lo has dicho antes-_

_-Acabo de enterarme …y… vine a decírtelo…por dios …Hinata- Hablaba mientras rompía el llanto-_

_-Es por eso que no contesta mis mensajes, ¿Quién te lo ha dicho?, ¿Cómo es que ahora te enteras?_

_Pero Sakura no podía hablar debido a que estaba llorando, Naruto no soportaba verla así, la entendía, las dos eran mejores amigas desde pequeñas. Lo único que se le ocurrió en ese momento fue abrazarla._

_´´Hinata donde estas´´_

**_ºººFin del Flas Backººº_**

_ººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº_

**He aquí mi historia, les agradecería un review , plis .**

**Acepto críticAs buenas y malas, pero no crueles XD.**


	2. Te protegeré

**Bonjour, hola, konichiwa mis queridos lectores XD , y pues aquí les traigo el segundo capítulo esta historia, espero sea de su agrado.**

**Muchas gracias a hinata teikoku y a Guiiillle por sus reviwes..**

**Disclaimer: Naruto y sus personajes pertenecen a Kishimoto-Sensei**

**Capitulo 2: Te protegeré.**

-¡Policía, deténgase!-gritaba un hombre de cabellos azabache corriendo a toda velocidad.

-¡Por Dios ,¿que no se cansa?!- corría otro a lo lejos , ya llevaban como 10 minutos corriendo por las calles y al parecer ninguno se cansaría.

-Maldición, ¿que no entiende?- Lo había estado siguiendo por meses, ya no podía darse el lujo de escapar nuevamente.´´ Debo atraparlo´´.

-Unidad 3, responda – Lo llamaban de su radio portátil.

Cuando a toda velocidad iba a doblar la esquina , ya que había visto que el sujeto tras quien iba hacía lo mismo, no se esperaba para nada lo que vendría.

-¡Haaaaaaaaa!-Una chica de largos cabellos anaranjados lo detuvo con un golpe directo a la nariz.

´´¿Pero qué demonios? ´´.

-¿Sa..same?-No sabía que mierda hacía una de sus tantas diversiones nocturnas en ese lugar y lo peor de todo es que el tipo al que seguía se le escurrió - ¿No tienes nada mejor que hacer y por eso andas estorbándome?, me has arruinado 3 meses de trabajo!.

-¿Ah si? Y tu me has arruinado la vida!, ya me enteré que sales con mi prima , con la amiga de mi hermana, con la chica del bar, con mi vecina, con la hija de la amiga de mi madre , por dios Sasuke! Quieres que continúe?-

-Oye no tengo la culpa de ser irresistible-´´Mierda esto arruinará mi perfección´´ (N.A: ok ya se , narcisista a full pero aun así lo amo XD).

-¡Y encima me lo dices de esa manera tan arrogante ¡? – gritaba furiosa , ese tipo realmente era irresistible pero no quería que otras cayeran ante él, pues para Sasame , Sasuke era sólo suya(N.A: Bich Please , Sasuki es mío) .

-Sasame – la llamo ya de manera mas tranquila , se paró frente a ella, no tenia caso alterarse por algo así, pero bueno esa chica no era mas que un estorbo , pues, se había pasado casi tres meses persiguiendo a ese sujeto.

- Terminamos- sentenció al fin para alejarse lo mas rápido que pudiera.

-¿Qu..e..e? No espera Sasuke.. Sasukeeeee!-

ººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

-_Cuantas veces te lo he dicho , ¡No mezcles asuntos de trabajo con problemas_ _amorosos!_- Oían tras la puerta.

-¿Qué creen que haya pasado?- Hablaba bajito una rubia de coleta alta.

-No lo se, normalmente es a Naruto quien siempre regañan- Respondía un castaño con dos extrañas marcas rojas en la mejilla.

-Debió ser algo muy grave para que Tsunade-sensei estuviera regañando así a Sasuke-kun- Decía una mujer de ojos jade y un peculiar cabello rosa.

-Pero que problemáticos , no tienen algo mejor que hacer por eso espian conversaciones ajenas- Suspiraba cansadamente un hombre sentado en su cubículo.

-Mejor cállate Shikamaru, además hace un momento tu también estabas espiando- Susurraba la rubia.

-Eso no es cierto Ino, mejor me duermo- dicho esto se apoyo en su escritorio quedando profundamente dormido.

-Es increíble que no lo hayan regañado a estas alturas-

-Tienes razón Kiba, pero Tsunade-sensei alega que sin él no podríamos atrapar a los criminales- Hablaba Ino.

-¿Oigan que hacen?- preguntaba un rubio de ojos azules.

-_Por lo que veo tendré que asignar el caso a otra persona- _

-¿Heee?, A quien regaña la vieja- Dijo e inmediatamente se pegó a la puerta.

-Oye Naruto, no seas tan ruidoso – Le dijo Ino.

-_Pero Tsunade-sama , no me puede hacer esto, llevo tres meses en este caso-_

_-_No lo puedo creer, Sasuke- Susurraba sorprendido.

-_Lo siento, pero ya lo hice-_

De la nada la puerta se abrió de golpe, dejando caer a los cuatro, ya que , estaban totalmente apoyados a la puerta.

´´Lo que me faltaba´´ Pensaba el azabache.

-¡Sasuke-kun!-Gritaban escandalosamente Ino y Sakura.

-Oye Sasuke , ¿Por qué te regañaban?-Preguntó Naruto en tono burlón a lo que Sasuke le lanzó un mirada asesina.

- Cállate idiota, y ustedes –Se giró hacia Kiba, Ino y Sakura con una mirada muy molesta-¿Qué no tienen nada mejor que hacer que andar espiando conversaciones ajenas?.

-Lo sentimos mucho Sasuke-kun- Decían Sakura e Ino.

-Hmp- Fue lo único que dijo marchándose de ahí.

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

Hinata se encontraba sentada en su cubículo leyendo unos reportes desde casi tres horas , eran casi las once de la mañana , a lo lejos podía escuchar que regañaban a Sasuke, pero no le dio mucha importancia.

-De seguro algunas de sus chicas se volvieron a meter en su camino- Meditaba

-¿Pues tú que crees? – Le hablaba un chico de ojos aguamarina y cabellos rojos.

-Tal vez tenga razón – Le respondía con una leve sonrisa a lo que el chico le devolvía el gesto.

-Feliz cumpleaños- Hablo por fin tendiéndole una carpeta.

-Eres el único además de Naruto, a diferencia de que él sólo llamó a arruinar mi día- Le dijo de manera molesta .

-Sabes que conmigo no tienes por que fingir- Le decía a lo que Hinata miró al suelo.

-Quisiera no tener que fingir – Susurraba.

-No hay de otra , debemos fingir para que no lastimen a quien mas amamos- Hablaba mirando hacia la puerta , por el cual acaba de entrar una castaña de cabellos cortos , y ojos del mismo color.

-Aún amas a Matsuri ¿No?- Decía Hinata.

-Y tú a Naruto ¿No?- Le preguntaba

Se quedaron mirándose unos minutos, no hacía falta una respuesta para esas dos preguntas, ambos se conocían demasiado bien como para engañarse, engañaban a todo el mundo , pero era la única manera de proteger a quienes mas amaban.

-Pues ya que – decía cansamente la pelinegra- A todo esto , ¿Qué es esta carpeta?- Le preguntó a Gaara.

-Unos reportes que logré sacar del banco, al parecer Hiashi Hyûga transfirió una gran cantidad de dinero-Hablaba ya mas seriamente.

-¿Tobi?- Ese nombre ya lo había escuchado antes pero no recordaba donde.

-¿Te suena?- Le interrogaba el pelirrojo.

-Sí, ya lo había escuchado antes , pero no fue en casa de Hiashi y en las investigaciones que hice no figura que él haya tenido algún trato con esta persona.

-Veré que mas puedo conseguir sobre este tipo y te lo haré saber inmediatamente- Le decía

-Vale , y gracias – Decía Hinata al ver que se retiraba.

- ¿Quién será este tipo?- Se preguntaba preocupada, presentía que esa persona no podía ser alguien buena , pues cualquiera que tuviera tratos con Hiashi no podía ser buena.

-Hanabi , Neji, Naruto, no importa como pero los protegeré- Sentenciaba al fin mirando como de nuevo Naruto y Sasuke discutían .

ººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

**¿Y, que tal? ¿Les gustó? **

**Háganmelo saber en un review XD..**

**Bueno quiero aclarar que aquí no sólo habrá Naruhina, si no también mucho Sasusaku, Gaamatsu y Shikatema , también veré si me entran otrs parejas.**

**Muchas gracias por leer mi fic, de veras es muy importante para mí.**

**Les adelanto que estoy trabajando también en otro la cual publicaré muy pronto se llamarà: Una misma pasión , un mismo sentimiento.. Naruhina obio XD.**

**Perdonen si tengo alguna falta ortográfica.**

**Se aceptan críticas . buenas y malas pero no crueles … Nos leemos en el próximo capítulo**


	3. Mi diario

**Konichiwa mis ****q****uerid****o****s ****l****ect****o****res .**

**Y pues aquí les traigo el tercer capítulo de mi historia. Debo decir que ahora pienso tardarme más tiempo en actualizar , los capítulos de ahora en adelante serán un poquitito más largos y quiero hacerlo bien para que sea de su agrado, además estoy con los exámenes y buscando empleo , de nuevo… A lo mejor nadie entiende todavía que mierda pasa aquí XD, pero iré aclarando todas las dudas con muchos flas back .**

**Sin nada más que decir, espero que disfruten la historia.**

**Disclaimer: Naruto y sus personajes pertenecen a Kishimoto-Sensei.**

**Capitu****lo 3: Mi diario.**

Acababa de llegar a su apartamento, estaba cansada y hambrienta , había estado todo el día en el trabajo, de hecho acababa de recordar que ni siquiera había almorzado .

-Demonios , la próxima vez aceptaré la invitación de Gaara y al menos descansaré un poco- Decía con una mano en la cabeza.

Últimamente comía muy poco, regresaba tarde del trabajo, y no dormía muy bien por las malditas pesadillas. De verdad odiaba esas pesadillas, tenía suficiente con aguantar las veces que su padre la mandara golpear, las cuales últimamente, para su fortuna, ya no eran tantas, alejarse de sus hermanos y sus mejores amigos, pero lo que mas odiaba era tener que fingir, fingir que todo con ella andaba´´ perfecto ´´.

-Gaara- Lo nombró suspirando- Que hubiera sido de mi si no te hubiera encontrado.-

Y así era, el único que sabía todo sobre ella , el único que podía ayudarlo, es Gaara , su amistad era tan fuerte pues ya él le había salvado la vida en varias ocasiones.

-Gaara- lo nombraba suspirando nuevamente-te debo tanto, prometo que algún día te lo recompensaré- hablaba para sí misma acariciando un pequeño libro de color púrpura, tal vez parecía insignificante pero ,para ella ese pequeño libro era su vida.

De pronto empezó a hojearlo, se detuvo en varias páginas que había escrito doce años atrás:

_Sábado 10 de octubre:_

_´´Hoy es el mejor día de mi vida , por fin me animé a hablar con Naruto-kun, me fue difícil pues se acercaba demasiado a mi , además de que puso su mano en mi frente!, el muy tonto pensaba que tenía fiebre… Casi me desmayo … De nuevo…_

Sonrió con melancolía al terminar de leerlo, ese Naruto , siempre fue tan estúpidamente despistado , y ella tan jodidamente tímida , todo el mundo se había dado cuenta de sus sentimientos hacia el rubio, todos menos él , era algo así como un secreto a voces, pero dicen que los secretos tarde o temprano salen a la luz , y ese secreto tenía que ser revelado tarde o temprano.

_**°°° Inicio de Flash Back**_°°°

_Acababa de llegar a su salón, era temprano aún, por lo que no había gente por el lugar. Ese día se había decidido, ya estaba harta de esperar que se diera cuenta de sus sentimientos , ese día se declararía a Naruto. _

_Se sentía ansiosa, tanto que no había dormido en toda la noche , tanto que había llegado media hora antes de la entrada. _

_Los minutos pasaban y no hacía mas que aumentar las ansias, era muy raro por parte de ella que se sintiera tan decidida .Todo eso se lo debía a Naruto, desde siempre lo había observado, admirándolo en silencio, haciendo que ella deseara por lo menos ser un poco mas como él, pero años después cayó en cuenta que se había enamorado irremediablemente de Naruto Uzumaki ._

_Por su espantosa timidez nunca se lo había dicho, pero su comportamiento hacia él había cambiado por completo, tartamudeando más de lo normal, desmayándose varias veces por su cercanía, etc._

_El primero en darse cuenta fue su compañero y mejor amigo de la infancia, Kiba._

_´´Bueno, al menos mi mejor amigo me guardará el secreto ´´ había pensado, pero el hecho de que ´´su mejor amigo ´´ se haya dado cuenta sólo había hecho que todos lo supieran , ¿pues como?, sus bromas claro._

_´´Por que siempre te desmayas cuando estas cerca de Naruto, Hinata´´_

_´´Por que siempre te sonrojas más de lo normal cuando está Naruto ,Hinata´´_

_´´Está bien te acompañaré, nada mas que si te desmayas por ver a Naruto, no te cargaré como la ultima vez´´_

_Lo peor de todo es que esas bromas siempre las hacía cuando el ojiazul estaba cerca o frente a sus propios compañeros de salón. _

_Ni siquiera se había animado a contarle a Sakura, y eso que supuestamente ella lo sabía todo._

_-¿Ah? Buenos día Hinata – Al escucharla se sobresaltó y dio un respingo-Perdon, no pensé que te asustarías de esa manera ¿estás bien?-_

_-S..sakura, bu..buenos días- decía respirando agitadamente con una mano a la altura de su pecho –Sí, es sólo que , pues , me sorprendiste- Hablaba ya , mas calmadamente con una media sonrisa._

_-Estas muy rara ¿Sabes?-Le decía burlonamente._

_-No es na..da- contestaba de manera tímida bajando su rostro , no quería que notara su sonrojo._

_-¿Acaso estabas pensando en Naruto?- Le pregunto pícaramente._

_-¿Q..que? ¡n..no es e..e..so!- Se sobresaltó por que había dado en el clavo._

_-Oye tranquila , no soy Kiba , sabes que puedes confiar en mi- Le había dicho guiñándole un ojo.(Ni modo que los dos XDD)._

_-Me le declararé hoy- Confesó al fin con la mirada por el suelo, cosa que había hecho sorprender a la pelirosa._

_-¿Estas hablando enserio?-Preguntaba ansiosamente ._

_- S..sí..- Le respondía mientras asentía constantemente completamente sonrojada._

_-Vaya , ya era hora – Lo decía suspirando, pero luego una sonrisa picara adorno su rostro- Dime ¿Qué piensas decirle?- _

_-¿Eh?- Esa pregunta no se lo esperaba , de hecho no había pensado en eso debido a la ansiedad-Yo, n..o lo había pensado-Contestó _

_-Vamos , ¿No pensarás en decirle? ´´Na..naruto-kun m..me gu..gu..gustas ´´ -Decía intentando imitar su voz- y luego correrás como si no hubiese un mañana o te desmayaras en el intento de decírselo-_

_Hinata quiso protestar pero una voz muy conocida para ambas las interrumpió._

_-Sakura-chan!- Gritaba alborotadamente Naruto- Hey mira teme es por eso no la encontramos frente a su casa , salió temprano.!-Afirmaba ._

_-Hmp- Decía el azabache mientras avanzaba a su sitio._

_-Oye Naruto no seas tan ruidoso- Hablaba un chico calmadamente con extrañas gafas que desde que tenía memoria no se los quitaba._

_-¡Kyaaaa, Shino! ¿Que hora llegaste? Casi me matas de un infarto¡-Exclamaba el ojiazul._

_-Venía detrás de ti- Contestaba.-Pero como siempre nadie se dio cuenta- Hablaba con la cabeza gacha._

_-Oye tranquilo Shino, sabes que ese idiota es un despistado, ¿no Hinata?- _

_-¡A quién llamas idiota cara de perro!-Respondía Naruto_

_-Ki..kiba-kun- Lo llamaba en tono de regaño._

_-Hey Hinata , ¿No querías hablar con Naruto?- Decía en tono pícaro, cosa que no pasó desapercibido para los presentes , excepto para el despistado de siempre( N.A: De seguro ya saben a quién me refiero)._

_-¿Hee?- Se sorprendía el rubio- ¿Pasa algo Hinata?._

_-Bu..bueno, es..es qu..e yo..yo- Tartamudeaba, y es que no era para menos, los nervios invadía cada parte de su ser , sentía que en cualquier momento, como había dicho Sakura , se desmayaría en el intento de articular las siguientes palabras. _

_Sasuke la miraba fríamente, nada raro, típico del chico pero pudo captar cierto fastidio en esa mirada, Kiba sólo la observaba con cara de ´´ Ya ándale que quiero ver la cara que pone ´´, Shino seguía con la cabeza gacha (N.A: Pobeshito XDD), y Sakura sólo la miraba como si tratara de darle ánimos._

_´´Tú puedes Hinata , es fácil , sólo son dos malditas palabras, ¿Qué tan difícil puede ser?, si tan sólo ellos no estuvieran aquí.´´ Pensaba._

_Pero no pudo seguir con esa tensión._

_-¡Kyaaaaaaaa!- Salió corriendo a lo que las piernas le daban._

_Y esa fue una de las tantas veces que había intentando declararse pero, siempre su timidez se lo impedía y ese chico de tan despistado nunca se había dado cuenta, bueno al menos, no por un buen tiempo._

_**°°°°Final del flas back°°°°**_

_-_Lástima que al final él terminara de enamorarse de mí muy tarde – Susurraba con tristeza.

Se dedicó a seguir ojeando ese pequeño diario, todo iba bien hasta encontrarse con sus últimas anotaciones .

_Martes 12 de septiembre:_

_´´ Papá está muy raro, hace meses que actúa distinto , es como si no fuera él mismo , mamá casi no llega a casa , sé que ser policía igual a como era mi tío Hizashi es difícil pero, según lo que Neji-niisan le dijo a Hanabi nunca se faltaba a las cenas o a dormir._

_Ojalá que Neji-niisan se acomode pronto con nosotras , debe ser difícil perder a tú padre.´´ _

Y es que era cierto, ella había perdido a su padre , no estaba muerto claro, pero se había trasformado en un monstruo luego de la muerte de su tío Hizashi , ella lo había considerado así por haber matado a su madre, ¿Qué acaso un monstruo no mata a la mujer que supuestamente amaba?, ¿Acaso un monstruo no se encarga de hacerle la vida imposible a su propia hija?.

**Bueno no se sí es un poquito más largo que el anterior , XD.**

**Hasta aquí el capítulo 3 de esta historia, no se si aclaré un poco las dudas o los deje peor que antes (soy telible ).**

**Gracias a akane love por su review , ah por cierto muchísimas gracias a los que colocaron dentro de sus favoritos mi fic (de veras que los amo) .**

**Me encantaría que me den su opinión acerca de este fic , en un review no estaría mal (inner: ya deja de pedir reviews mujer!) .**

**Se aceptan críticas , buenas y malas , pero no crueles .**

**Nos leemos en el siguiente capítulo!..**

**Pd: Mil perdones si tengo errores ortográficos.**


	4. Salvación

**Bonjour, (no puedo evitarlo estudio francés XDD) me dí cuenta ****q****ue falta un día para ****que este fic cumpla un mes sin actualizarse , así que me puse las pilas y traje un capítulo más, pues sería algo así como un relleno XDDD, en este si me esforcé eh jajaja**

**Pues ya, disfruten este cap y actualizaré lo más pronto que pueda,**

**Muchas gracias a hinata teikoku y a tsukasa200 por sus reviews, en especia a hinata teikoku por sus consejos .**

_**Capítulo 4: Salvación.**_

_Se había pasado casi dos semanas llorando, ya no sentía dolor insoportable __q__ue crecía dentro de su corazón, la estaba matando._

_**De ti depende que tu pequeña hermana no sufra igual o peor que tú´**_

_Esas palabras retumbaban su mente una y otra vez, no deseaba __q__ue su hermanita sufriera, no peor de lo __q__ue ella sufría en ese instante. Pero tampoco podía dejar __q__ue las cosas así, no podía dejar __q__ue su padre siga de esa manera, alguien debía detenerlo. Por mas __q__ue pensara, y pensara mil veces, en __q__uien podría detenerlo, la respuesta venía sola._

_Sólo ella podía detenerlo, sólo ella podría hacer __q__ue la muerte de su madre tenga justicia, su madre siempre la había dicho __q__ue nunca dejara pasar las cosas y una de ellas era __q__ue nunca dejara pasar las injusticias, __q__ue actuara ante ellas._

_-Soy una cobarde- Se repetía una y otra vez seguido de unos fuertes sonidos de llanto, su habitación era muy amplia, demasiado su sencillo gusto, lo __q__ue, por ende, la hacía sentir más vacía._

_Había apagado su móvil, no __q__uería tener contacto con nadie, sabía __q__ue era egoísta de su parte el tener __q__ue sufrir ella sola, tenía amigos, tenía a Sakura, tenía a Naruto…_

_No estaba sola, lo sabía, pero, si su padre también se atrevía a hacerles daño a ellos? ya no lo soportaría y prefería mil veces matarse de dolor a tener más razones para sufrir._

_No deseo perder a nadie más- Susurraba con la voz __q__uebrada- debo hacer algo, mi madre no me perdonaría que dejara pasar esto- decía mientras se restregaba el rostro para secar las lágrimas._

_-Dejar pasar qué? Hinata…-Se quedó petrificada, no se había dado cuenta de _que él ya había ingresado a su habitación.

_-Neji- Lo nombro con un tono de voz casi imperceptible._

_-Hinata, no puedes seguir así- Le decía con una postura un tanto ¿preocupada?-No has comido, no has ido a la preparatoria, no comes, no duermes, te pasas llorando cada que puedes-_

_Pues no era un tanto, realmente lo estaba, no quería reconocerlo pero sentía la necesidad de protegerla, nunca tuvo madre, siempre le había envidiado eso, él ya perdió a su padre, y de verdad le dolía, él comprendía su dolor, pues perder a un padre debería ser casi igual a perder a una madre no?._

_-N-no es nada Neji, pronto estaré mejor-Animaba con una sonrisa un tanto dulce ya que la tristeza se encargaba de opacar y no mostrar su ternura completa ._

_-Eso dices cada día y cada vez te veo peor –Replicaba._

_-No te preocupes- Decía, conociéndolo, de seguro lo espantaría con esa frase._

_-N-no e-estoy preocupado, es s-solo-Desde cuando tartamudeaba?-Hmp-Bufaba para luego cerrar la puerta._

_Con ese gesto sólo se giró hacia la cama para seguir haciendo lo de antes: llorar ._

_-Hiashi- Lo llamaba un hombre oculto entre la oscuridad de esa habitación.(N.A: No piensen mal XDD)_

_-Ya lo sé, debí tener más cuidado con esa mocosa-Respondía con un tono bastante preocupado-Creo que también debo acabar con ella-_

_-No, sería muy sospechoso que tan sólo unas semanas después también muriera la hija en las mismas circunstancias- Decía el desconocido._

_-¿Entonces dices que debe seguir viva?-Preguntaba con algo de sorpresa en su voz._

_-No es eso, es sólo que creo que deberías eliminarla de otra manera-Respondía -ya has utilizado mucho los accidentes-Decía de manera sarcástica._

_-Es la única manera de no dejar pistas y hacer que no sospechen tanto-Afirmaba._

_-Claro, además no profundizan tanto la investigación cuando ocurren esas cosas-Acotaba el castaño._

_-Pero si ella habla, levantaran sospechas no sólo de la muerte de Hanako si no también de la de tu hermano y descubrirán la verdad aparte de que fuiste tú el que provocó esos accidentes-Reflexionaba._

_-Entonces todos nuestros planes serán arruinados, todo por culpa de una niñita-Rabiaba el hombre, esa mocosa nunca le había caído bien, de hecho pensaba que con el tiempo podría servirle de mucho en sus planes, pero ahora que ella sabía casi toda la verdad, tenía que matarla. No había de otra, acabaría con él si sólo abría la boca._

_-Por lo pronto amenázala, con eso se mantendrá callada por un tiempo, pero tenemos que ver la manera de matarla lo más pronto posible sin levantar sospechas-_

_-Ya lo hice, con eso no creo que se atreva a hablar de por vida, aún así debemos eliminarla-En sus ojos podía observarse mucha rabia, contaba con todo menos eso, no contaba con que la estúpida Hinata Hyuga lo descubriría y menos de una manera tan patética._

_-Al menos has pensado el algo que no sea un accidente – Se burlaba el desconocido._

_-Hmp-Bufó, odiaba que se burlaran de él-¿Ha pensado en suicidio?-Dicho esto se formó una sonrisa malvada en su rostro._

_-Pero claro, tendría sentido, la pobre anda muy deprimida-Seguí con la burla-A veces pienso __que no hace falta matarla, ella solita lo está haciendo muy bien-_

_-Hmp, eso dices por que no la conoces-Replicaba el ojigris._

_-¿A que te refieres? -Cuestionaba intrigado._

_-Tal vez nos parezca que es débil pero en realidad es fuerte ,a veces creo que es más fuerte que Hanako- Parecía algo nostálgico, pues durante un tiempo amó a esa mujer._

_-Ya veo, si es así, debemos eliminarla lo más pronto posible-Pues ese desconocido conocía perfectamente bien a la madre de Hinata-Si lo que dices es cierto esa niñita es aún mas peligrosa de lo que pensaba-_

_De repente la puerta se abrió dejando ver a un hombre vestido de traje y con lentes._

_-Hiashi-sama!-Exclamaba totalmente alterado y la respiración agitad._

_-Ko! Pero que clase de guardaespaldas eres!, además ni siquiera tocas la puerta!-Exclamaba poniéndose de pie. 'Pero que clase de empleado es este?´´._

_-De verdad lo siento Hiashi-sama, pero es algo de suma urgencia-Hablaba ya con menos agitación y con suma preocupación en su mirada._

_-Está bien, ¿de que se trata?-Decía sentándose nuevamente en su escritorio._

_-Se trata de Hinata-sama-El castaño y el desconocido dieron un respingo al escuchar ese nombre-Ha escapado-Dicho esto ambos se pusieron de pie._

_-QUE HAS DICHO!-Exclamaron al unísono_

_Había tomado una decisión, bueno tal vez no la mejor de todas, escapar._

_Alejarse de todo, desaparecer, era la única forma de proteger a Hanabi, era la única forma de poder seguir, del modo que fuera pero tenía que seguir, su madre hubiera hecho lo mismo._

_-Donde iré- Decía muerta de la angustia, sólo tenía 12 años, apenas y pudo llevar consigo un poco del dinero que había estado ahorrando, un par de ropas y algo de comida que tomó del refrigerador._

_´´No pensé acabar de esta manera´´_

_De pronto sintió las primeras gotas de lluvia las cuales al instante fueron aumentado más y más al punto de dejarla totalmente empapada, corriendo para un lugar del cual protegerse por esa intensa lluvia. Se detuvo en una parada de autobuses, puesto que este tenía un techo que por lo menos le cubriría un poco de su cuerpo._

_De la nada una limusina negra se estacionó frente a ella de golpe, tres hombres bajaron de ella, quiso huir porque sabía perfectamente de quienes se trataban._

_Pero al intentarlo escuchó el estruendoso ruido de un disparo la cual se había mezclado con el sonido del rayo, con un profundo terror se llevó la mano derecha al brazo izquierdo y comprobó su temor, le habían disparado._

_-Un paso más y juro que la próxima va a tu cabeza-Le advirtió uno de los tipos._

_Los otros dos la cargaron y a la fuerza y prácticamente la lanzaron dentro de la limusina, ya dentro de ella se percató que su padre se encontraba dentro._

_-En que pensabas Hinata, no fue difícil encontrarte-Chasqueó la lengua- Creí haberte dejado en claro en quién sufriría por tus actos-_

_Ella abrió los ojos desmesuradamente._

_´´Hanabi´´_

_-N-no padre, por favor, no iba a hacer nada malo- Decía con la voz quebrada y con lágrimas brotando sin poder controlarlas-Por favor H-hana-bi n-no-_

_-Bien, entonces ..qué te parece Neji?-Dicho esto ella volvió a mirarlo con los ojos a punto de salírsele de la impresión, frunció el labio, su idea fue terrible._

_-O tal vez , Naruto- _

_Sintió como si todo el mundo se le venía encima__, ya no sentía miedo, tenía terror, cómo si su más grande pesadilla se hiciera realidad._

_-Co-como e-e-es posible- Las palabras salía a duras penas, estaba en shok, demasiadas cosas pasaban en poco tiempo._

_-Crees que no sé nada de ti- Decía con voz amenazadora-Eres mi hija._

_-TÚ NO ERES MI PADRE!- Gritó encolerizada, él simplemente lo miró ´´Esta chiquilla está colmando mi paciencia, será mejor que realice el plan antes de que sea demasiado tarde´´._

_-Los mataré , si tú te atreves a hablar , juro que los mataré-Escupió esas palabras con rabia._

_Eso la dejó muda, su temor de perder a alguién mas podría hacerse realidad, miró para sus costados y se dio cuenta de que no se encontraba nadie custodiándola a su lado, cosa que aprovechó para, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos se tiró del carro en movimiento._

_El carro se detuvo abruptamente por orden del castaño._

_-Estas mas loca que tú madre!-Vociferaba Hiashi saliendo de la limusina cubierto por un paraguas el cual sostenía uno de sus guardaespaldas._

_Ahí yacía ella , en el piso, intentando levantarse, pero la herida en su brazo se lo impedía más que la que se había hecho en la cabeza hace unos instantes._

_´´Esto duele´´_

_Ya no quería seguir viviendo , su pequeño coraje de hace rato se había esfumado por completo, al igual que su cobardía por acabar con su vida, volvió a fijarse en su alrededor , se encontraba justo en un puente, perfecto, si tan sólo pudiera leventarse, lo mejor que podía hace para alcanzar ese lugar era arrastrarse, sintió como los mismos hombres que la atrparon momentos antes la cargaban nuevamente, pero lo que la desconcertó fue escuchar el sonido de la limusina._

_Se estaba marchando, la dejaba ahí, ¿libre?._

_-Hiashi-sama dijo que podríamos hacer contigo lo que nos plazca-Decía uno de ellos con un tono algo seductor._

_-S-solo mátenme-Suplicaba la chica._

_-Primero disfrutaremos el preciado tesoro de Hiashi-sama-_

_Apenas y podía seguir despierta, la lluvia no cesaba al igual que el sangrado de su brazo y la de su frente, tenía tanto terror,que podía jurar sentirlo correr por sus venas._

_Cuando pensó que todo estaba perdido, en el fondo sentía que era lo mejor, pero también pensaba que era injusto, cayó al suelo, no sabía si la tiraron a propósito, ya no había tiempo de meditarlo, todo se volvía negro, perdía la conciencia…_

_De lo único que se dio cuenta fue de la presencia de alguién más en ese escenario, no sabía porque pero sentía que esa persona es y sería su salvación._

_**Quién creen sea su salvación?**_

_**Por qué presiento que ya lo saben?**_

_**Y si no lo saben no se los diré muajajajajaja**_

_**Y ya saben acepto críticas, buenas y malas pero no crueles.**_

_**Nos leemos en el siguiente capítulo.**_

_**Pd: Mil perdones si tengo errores ortográficos, si los ves por favor házmelo saber.**_


End file.
